


Swampback Hill

by MenagerieOfDarkness



Series: Swampback Hill: A Romance [1]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005), Shrek (Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Brokeback Mountain Fusion, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, First Love, Gentle Kissing, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pining, Polyamory, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, Sex for Favors, Sexual Tension, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenagerieOfDarkness/pseuds/MenagerieOfDarkness
Summary: Long-time partners in sheepherding, Shrek and Hulk go on their lastest herding expedition to the mountains. But, will passion soon take over?
Relationships: Hulk/Shrek, Hulk/Shrek/Kermit the Frog
Series: Swampback Hill: A Romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851799
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Swampback Hill

“Well, these sheep ain’t gonna herd themselves.” Shrek shook his horse’s reins, forcing the animal to trot faster up the mountainside. The beast, which Shrek lovingly nicknamed “Onion” due to its many layers of personality and fat, staggered under Shrek’s weight from his thick cheeks that his assless chaps could barely contain. But, Onion kept his stride, edging closer and closer to Shrek’s fellow sheepherder.

A thin bead of sweat ran down the ogre’s pale green face. It was hot July afternoon in West Virginia, swampy and wet just like Shrek liked it. He was happy that the perfectly cut holes in his chaps allowed his nether regions to breathe.

“Hey, are you listenin’ to me?” His partner turned around, cowboy hat obscuring his sculpted face. His checkered shirt strained at his bulging muscles, barely containing his massive green chest.

“Hulk is listening.” The behemoth nodded slowly before tightening his grip on his own horse’s reigns. He wasn’t wearing his assless chaps this go around, but Shrek couldn’t help but stare at the two mounds coming from his jeans like perfect scoops of denim ice cream. A low moan escaped Shrek’s lips. He and Hulk have herded sheep together for years, spent countless nights alone under the skies. Still, he had yet to taste the smokiness of that dick that he always fantasized would be like fresh brisket against his taste buds.

A few hours later, the sheep were herded. It took the green pair around 2 hours to shove the wooly fuckers into their respective pens, 30 minutes longer than it did a month ago when they last rode up the mountains. Shrek wanted to blame the oppressive heat that made his checkered shirt cling to his dough-like body, but he knew the right bulge in his chaps that ached and tugged every time he saw Hulk bend over was to blame. If Shrek didn’t know any better, he would say Hulk was doing it on purpose.

The sun was slowly setting over the mountains, and Shrek and Hulk led their horses to a tall pine tree to tie them to and settled in for a night beneath the stars. They didn’t have to spend the night in the mountains — there was still just enough daylight for them to find their way home — but they savored the moments they had under the thick brush of pine needles and dimly shimmering lights. Shrek would often fall asleep feeling waves of heat come off of Hulk’s body. The radiation always made his temperature run hot. Even though he always longed to touch him, he would never dare to potentially soil the proud friendship he formed with his partner, even though he always wished Hulk would touch him first.

Shrek fell asleep to those thoughts and his slowly softening dick now resting gently in his chaps like a fat green baby in a cradle. It was only when the sun had finally set, and Shrek no longer felt his familiar source of heat that he staggered into an upright position, curious as to where Hulk had gone.

“Hulk?” Shrek looked around in the sheer darkness. It was pitch black out, with only the full moon and a sky full of stars to illuminate the forest. The wind was rustling through the pine trees, but Shrek could still make out a soft, wet sound coming from behind a nearby tree trunk. Shrek steeled his ogre nerves and stepped closer to the trees, petting Onion as he passed the horse. 

“Are you there, Hulk?” The wet sound increased in volume, now accompanied by a few low moans. In the moonlight, Shrek saw Hulk facing the pine tree, a mighty green hand gripped around the hearty trunk. His jeans were undone and lay crumbled by his feet, with no underwear in sight, Shrek noted, his teeth gently tugging at his lip as he crept closer to his partner and noticed where his other hand was. Hulk, his partner of so many years, was jerking off right in front of him. In the darkness, Shrek could only see the silhouette of his cock, but even the shadows of the night couldn’t hide its massive size and girth. The ogre felt his mouth water at the sight of it. He took a less tentative step forward, accidentally stomping on a patch of dried pine needles. The sound was quiet, but it seemed to echo throughout the forest. Hulk’s furious hand movements stopped, and his moans of pleasure turned into one of surprise.

“Who disturbed Hulk?” The large man jolted up suddenly, erect penis still in hand, and frantically looked around before his eyes landed on Shrek.

“Couldn’t sleep either, huh?”

“Hulk sorry. Hulk woke you.” Hulk looked a bit dejected, refusing to look Shrek in the eye.

“No, wait. I think I know how to help.” Without a second thought, Shrek closed the distance between the two of them. His meaty ogre hands clasped around Hulk’s cock, gently stroking the organ. A soft moan escaped Hulk’s lips before he could stop himself. Shrek kept his movements steady yet gently, tantalizing Hulk with every brush of his calloused fingers like he was delicately polishing Thor’s hammer. Every few moments, he gently rubbed the tip of the incredible cock, smiling as shivers began to rush down Hulk’s back. 

Soon after, Shrek lowered his large body to his knees, gently bringing Hulk’s fully erect penis to his mouth. But, Hulk stopped him.

“But, Fiona...”

“It’s fine..”

No matter how many times he’d clapped those ogre cheeks, Shrek knew he could never be satisfied. Penetrating another had never aroused him, only being penetrated, feeling his body clench and squirm around another. He’d asked Fiona to peg him countless times — on birthdays and anniversaries- sometimes over a nice dinner at Texas Roadhouse — but she always refused. “I am a princess,” she would say with a sweep of her red hair, “and my princess pussy, not your bussy, is the only thing getting pounded under my roof.” Shrek cursed the fact that Fiona’s great inheritance paid for the mortgage of their elegant swamp manor and that she discovered the word ‘bussy’ on Urban Dictionary. After that, he stopped asking.

“I want you to fuck my bussy until it’s layers peel apart. But first, I have to prepare you. My voluptuous ogre ass cannot be slammed by just any cock.” With that, Shrek brought Hulk’s cock to his mouth and engulfed it like a starving man eating a plate of ribs, leaving no meat left on the bones. As elephantine as it looked before, it felt so much larger in his mouth. There was hardly any room to breathe, and Shrek felt a thick rush of drool drip down his chin. Still, he kept sucking, smiling to himself as he felt Hulk’s toes curl in the pine needles. He must’ve been in such a rush to pleasure himself that he forgot to put his boots on. Shrek felt himself grow even harder at the thought of Hulk’s feet covered in dirt and twigs, but he refused to touch himself through his assless chaps. He decided before he and Hulk ascended this mountain that his cock belonged to his partner for the duration of the trip, and only his partner could help massage the onion semen from it. 

But, right we Shrek felt his partner’s dick swell and grow heavy in my mouth, Hulk suddenly pushed Shrek onto his back, his saliva-covered cock now exposed to the elements. It swung back and forth from the quick ejection from Shrek’s oral cavity, and the ogre couldn’t help but watch it move too and fro like a hypnotist’s clock.

“Hulk wants to pleasure you too.” The green man flexed so hard his bulging muscles shredded through his checkered shirt, and Shrek could see all of his toned abs, the dark green body hair that extended down to his dick. He seemed to glisten in the moonlight, his sweaty body a disco ball of untapped sexual energy. There was a fierce glow in his eyes, and Shrek almost creamed his chaps at the sight of it.

Without another word, Shrek ripped off his chaps, thankful he too wasn’t wearing underwear lest it cover his luxuriously plump cheeks, and released his ogre penis. It was smaller than Hulk’s but wide enough to pleasure anyone. But, he had done his work on Hulk already, and he was ready to lay back and have his asshole shredded by Hulk’s incredible cock. He was so ready that he pre-lubed his ass that morning using swamp grease.

“Hulk smash!” His partner rammed all 16 inches of his jolly green giant into Shrek’s tight ass, making the ogre tear up in sudden pain and ecstasy. As many times as he had fingered his hole over the years with his wide fingers, nothing could prepare him for the sensation of star-lit pine needles cradling his body as Hulk pounded him like a woodpecker digging through a tree trunk. But, soon, the pain faded away, and Shrek felt his lower intestines expand to max capacity, his body molding to Hulk’s nether like a leather glove.

“Oh, Hulk!” Shrek felt his hands move to his penis, hot and hard and slapping against his stomach with every thrust. But, Hulk caught his hands, stopping him just inches away from his heavy cock.

“No, only Hulk can touch.” There was a soft light in Hulk’s green eyes like he, too, knew Shrek’s oath to only allow his sheepherding partner to milk him dry. For a moment, Shrek thought Hulk was going to jerk him off, but his hands kept rising above his dick to his chest, to his neck, and then up to his bald head now free of his cowboy hat. Shrek wasn’t sure what Hulk was doing, but it let out a small gasp and whimper when the large man started gently tugging at his protrusive, phallic ogre ears.

Unbeknownst to most non-ogres, an ogre’s ears are their erogenous zone. Even the slightest accident swat when trying to shoo away a swamp fly or a heavy breeze on warm nights could send shivers of pleasure down the backs of even the most headstrong ogre.

“Hulk, how did you...” Shrek was cut off by Hulk giving his right ear a teasing flick, his words replaced by an embarrassingly high pitched moan.

“Last trip, Hulk saw you rubbing them.” Shrek felt his green face blush a bright crimson. He was sure Hulk was fast asleep last time when his overwhelming lust and Hulk’s tendencies to sleep shirtless on hot nights grew too much for him to handle.

“Hulk was so hard when you did that. Hulk wanted to smash.” He gave another earth-shattering thrust, pulling and twisting the ogre’s ears. The movements were rough but adept like Hulk had practiced for this very moment. Every time a wave of pleasure came from his ass, a shudder of extract rushed down his spine, the two colliding right at his pulsating green cock. He felt ready to burst, even though his member hasn’t even been touched yet. His eyes started watering, turning the already dimming stars into a kaleidoscope plastered across the inky sky. He forced himself to crane his neck and look Hulk right in the eyes, and the moment he did so, the green behemoth started panting and grunting, ready to blow his load at any moment.

“No, it’s not ogre yet.” Shrek expertly flipped himself over, holding himself up on his hands and knees. His appendages were quickly becoming pricked with pine needles, but the new angle allowed him to slam his opulent cheeks against Hulk’s dick with such vigor, he felt the mountain begin to shake underneath him. Hulk’s hands went back to his ears, tugging and massaging and pulling until Shrek couldn’t take it anymore and released enough onion semen to turn the Sahara desert into a lush jungle.

At the sight of Shrek’s cum illuminated in the moonlight, Hulk swiftly ejaculated his seed into the ogre’s spacious anal cavity. Shrek squirmed and writhed as semen filled his body like a cream puff. After a few seconds, Hulk’s body gave in, releasing Shrek’s ears and collapsing onto Shrek’s chest. The ogre pressed a gentle kiss into his sweaty hair and wrapped his pine-covered arms around him. They stayed like that for a few moments, relishing each other’s presence, two bodies embracing one another for the first time. It wasn’t until the cool wind began to pick up that the two green men shuffled back into what remained of their clothes and walked back to their camp, hand in hand.

“So, should we talk about this?” Shrek rested his head on Hulk’s shoulder. The behemoth pondered that question for a few moments before responding.

“Hulk thinks we should stay like this.”

“Maybe we should stay like this forever.” Shrek nuzzled further into Hulk’s bare chest, his shirt unwearable after he flexed it off.

“Hulk thinks so too.” He pressed a delicate kiss on Shrek’s cheek, and second right on the corner of his mouth. And, it felt like they could stay there forever. Shrek could leave Fiona and the swamp behind, and Hulk and he could start a life in these mountains, herding sheep and spending every night side by side like he’d always wanted.

But, their moment was interrupted by the sound of small feet sprinting closer to their camp. Hulk shot up, ready to smash any animal or person who dare disturb them. But the creature kept coming, and Shrek heard the distinctive slap of webbed feet against the forest floor. A small thing, green and barely two feet tall, leaned against the pine nearest to them, brushing sweat and slime off of his face. It was Kermit the Frog.

“Oh, hiya fellas. I sure hope I’m not interrupting anything. See, I got lost and these woods here, but thankfully the sound of your sweet lovemaking brought me to civilization. Now, I see you have some here horses. Any chance you could take me back to town in the morn?”

“Well, we were hoping to stay here for a bit longer, maybe even forever.”

“Golly, that still works for me. I’m just happy to have some handsome fellas to spend my time with. And, of course, I’d be happy to return the favor, frog’s honor.” The frog puppet turned around and bent over, exposing the giant hole in the backside, large enough for two cocks, maybe even more. Shrek felt his flaccid penis spring back to life at the thought of Kermit’s velveteen innards engulfing his ogre cock. From the look on Hulk’s face, he was thinking the same thing too.

“Well, we could always add a third to this partnership, but, I have to warn you, we don’t pack light.” Shrek cupped a delicate hand over Hulk’s crotch, who then winked in response.

Kermit chuckled, his soft laughter quickly distorted by the midnight breeze rustling through the pine needles. 

“Well, it ain’t easy being green.”


End file.
